I Won't Leave You
by mystie21-12
Summary: Misaki sets up Kanou as the new girl's school guardian. What if Kanou slowly develops feelings for her? Will he admit he likes her after all the intimate events came across. Rated T just in case.


"No way! I don't want to meet her!" Kanou squirmed.

"Come on you coward! She's just a girl it's not like she's going to eat you alive!" Misaki urged.

Misaki heard that there was this new girl who will need a guide around Seika and to relieve Kanou's fear of girls, she plans to set him as her school guardian. Misaki and Kanou argued and fought for days until the new girl arrives to school. Unfortunately for Kanou, that day had arrived.

During that day, Kanou tried his hardest to avoid Misaki from finding him which gave Misaki a very hard time. The situation right now is that Kanou is being dragged on the floor because Misaki was grabbing his hoodie.

"Please! I'll do anything just don't let me meet her!"

"Shut up already! You sound like I'm making you meet a monster. She's a nice girl! Don't worry"

Kanou finally gave and followed Misaki to the School entrance hall. Kanou hid his face inside his hood which annoyed Misaki. Misaki caught sight at a long blue haired girl at the entrance.

"Oi! Manami!" Misaki called out.

"Kaichou?" The girl turned around revealing a gentle and innocent complexion. She had light blue eyes and light soft skin.

Misaki dragged Kanou with her and ran near the girl. "Kanou, I would like to introduce you to Manami Akiyama. Manami this is Soutarou Kanou, he will be guiding you around the school" Misaki explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you Kanou-kun" she said with a gentle voice. She held out her hand to shake Kanou's but he rudely looked away which upset Misaki greatly.

When Misaki saw Manami holding a heavy looking bag, she abruptly stepped on Kanou's foot and said "Kanou, be a gentlemen and carry her bag" she requested with an irritated tone. Kanou was really annoyed (and injured) so he held Manami's bag.

Just then, Yukimaru came running with his hand waving in the air while shouting "Kaichou!"

"Yukimaru? What's wrong?" Misaki asked.

"The head of health has some papers you need to fill out for the students in the infirmary from yesterday's fight" Yukimaru explained.

"Oh yeah" Misaki sweat dropped when she recalled that she was responsible for the injuries "I'll be right there. Kanou, take care" Misaki walked away, leaving Kanou and Manami alone.

There was an awkward and quiet atmosphere around them so Manami decided to ask "So, where should we start?"

**A few moments later…**

"And this is the music room" Kanou explained as he gestured at an empty room with instruments lying around the floor.

"Wow, there's so many rooms and clubs here" Manami said.

Kanou lead Manami to various rooms in Seika and during the whole tour, Kanou carried her bag. Manami stayed cheerful and social throughout the tour while Kanou kept being distant and quiet. Soon after, two girls walked by them.

"Kanou! We'll need your help on cleaning Room 1-2 ok?" one of the girls said as they continued to walk on.

"Kanou?" Manami glanced at Kanou who seemed more distant than before, it even seems as if it's impossible to talk to him. Just when Manami opened her mouth to talk, Kanou interrupted her.

"Come, we better get to class" he said in a serious tone. Manami nodded and followed him to their classroom.

Kanou gave Manami her bag and opened the door for them. Kanou walked to his seat and Manami introduced herself to the class. "Hello, I'm Manami Akiyama, age 16. I just transferred from my other school so please be nice to me" she explained with a warm smile. The class filled with boys started whispering comments about her looks. "She's cute" one boy said.

"Very well Ms. Akiyama, take a seat" the teacher said. Manami bowed and walked through the gaps of seats.

Kanou noticed that Manami was about to take a seat at the back right next to one of Seika's troublemakers. Just when Manami walked by Kanou, he grabbed her hand and silently said "Sit with me"

Kanou pointed out that there was an empty seat beside him which Manami didn't notice. Manami nodded and sat next to Kanou. She was blushing madly by the fact he held her hand. She didn't know that he had a soft grasp and just thinking about it made her face redder.

Soon it was recess. Manami decided to join eating with Kanou and Yukimaru. Yukimaru has some papers to take care of so he asked if we could wait for him. In the meantime, Manami wanted to visit the library which is on the 3rd floor.

When Kanou and Manami were half way through the hall, they noticed that Misaki was fighting with a male student who was reading an Ecchi manga. They both sweat dropped when they saw Misaki's fierceness and dominance.

Kanou was silent during the whole tour which made Manami feel lonely. Then she stopped at one point and asked "Why are you so isolated around me?"

Kanou was surprised and stopped too but he didn't respond. Manami walked in front of him and asked "Why are you so quiet? Why don't you answer me?"

Kanou still kept quiet and looked away. This made Manami nod in understanding and said softly "I get it. You don't like me" Kanou was surprised at what she said. Kanou opened his mouth to talk but words didn't come out. "I'm sorry I annoyed you. I guess I have to stop following you" she said as her face shadowed.

"No! I didn't mean—

Just then, Misaki sucker punched the male student, causing the student to fall behind Kanou. Kanou then fell right on top of Manami. When they both opened their eyes, they realized that Kanou's lips crashed onto Manami's. Kanou quickly pulled away saying "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Both of their faces were blushing and Manami felt her heart race. Kanou quickly stood up as they both heard clicking of knuckles.

"Kanou…" Misaki said grimly. Kanou slowly turned around and saw Misaki releasing a deadly aura.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Misaki punched Kanou right out on the building.


End file.
